Madeva Mcgranger
Madeva is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute form Name: Madeva Mcgranger District: 10 Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: A lot of people see me as cruel and rude. But they don't understand that I'm actually quite nice and caring. The only way to see this is to enter my heart. Height: 6,4 Appearance: Long black curly hair, with red streaks. Dark green - greyish eyes, and pale skin. Weapon(s): I like to use whips, and will sometimes use knives. I can also handle a spear. Strengths: I'm quite physically strong and able, and I never give up. Weaknesses: To be quite honest I'm mentally unstable, so I could lash out at anybody at any moment. I guess I'm also reckless. People tend to say I act first, ask questions later. Fears: I don't want to die brutally. Also, I will get nervous if members of my alliance argue. Training Strategy: I don't really care about what I train with, so I'll just go around the stations and train at whatever the heck I want. Even if the careers want to shoo me out, I'll stand my ground and continue training whilst ignoring them all the same. Private Training strategy: I'll show the tributes and gamemakers that I am not to be underestimated, by aiming for a high score. Basically, I will strangle one dummy to death with a whip, then I will grab a spear and throw it into masses of dummies. To finish off, I will vent my frustrations at how Billy should've won, leaving them (hopefully) frightened at my lack of sanity. Interview Angle: I won't even try to be likeable to the Capitol - I will likely just be very moody and angrily state my purpose of competing in the games. I might gain sponsors due to my fiery attitude, but I'm not bothered if all. Bloodbath strategy: I guess I'll run in for a backpack and a weapon, and then protect any allies I have. Games Strategy: Although I'm (hopefully) leading a big alliance, that doesn't mean I won't take risks no matter what. For my games, it's all about the kills. And that's just what we'll do - Kill anybody that gets in our way of victory. If I notice a rift, I will try to fix it the best I can. But if I fail, I will leave a note declaring their new leader and take as many supplies with me as possible before I run. Alliance: I'm forming my own. Token: One of Billy's hats. Backstory I don't know much about my life when I was born, but I still remember the moment my little brother, Billy, was born. I could swear I was the happiest girl alive, when the moment came. I absolutely adored him, and I would keep a close eye on him, even whilst he was watching his cartoons. I allowed nobody to taunt him, to hurt him, or even to look at him funny. If they did, I would beat the living daylight out of them! Well, not really. I would just explode with rage. Even though Billy was somewhat annoying, he was still my brother, and nothing, not even his personality could change that. The years passed, and nothing interesting enough to take note of happened. That was, until I was 15, and Billy was 12. As any 12 year old would be, Billy was terrified that he would be reaped. But I comforted him, and assured him that he wouldn't go into the hunger games. Tears in his eyes, he hugged me, and I embraced him back. Eventually, we got to the reapings (We lived far from the city square, and our car had broken down), and I explained to him how it would work. First was the blood test. I flinched, as I heard Billy yelp at the stinging sensation I had felt. But I was used to it. He glanced towards me, before getting in line. All the usual reaping business happened, before the female tribute's name was called. "Madeva Mcgranger!" At the sound of my name, I went into a daze, where everything was dream-like. It was only when I heard somebody else call for me that I snapped back into reality. Billy. He sprinted for me, and wrapped me in his arms, before I prepared to take to the stage. At this point, somebody volunteered in my place. I recognized the girl As Valerie Heaven, somebody who would help me out from time to time. I thanked her when she passed me, and she smiled, giving a nod. She bravely took to the stage, and stated her name, and nothing more. Then came the boys. "Billy Mcgranger!" I could hear somebody else calling out his first name. Me. I sprinted to him, and he sobbed in my arms, until somebody else volunteered. This person, was Cesare Panchetta, a bully at school. He had tormented Billy in the past, and I had a personal vendetta against him. I was hoping that he had felt bad about the past, but on stage, he claimed that he would be the victor, with a proud voice. "Selfish jerk!" I thought to myself. "He just wants the glory!" '' Then came the games. Valerie placed 25th, being the last bloodbath death. Cesare fared much better though, and reached the final, placing 3rd. As much as I hated the idiot, I still cared about his death, because he had saved Billy from the games. I cared for both of the tributes then - they had saved us Mcgrangers. Two years later though, Billy was reaped. I hoped desperately for a volunteer to take his place. None came, and time halted. In a matter of moments, I returned to normal, and listened to Billy making his terrible jokes, to which I face-palmed. Soon, he would be gone. Soon, I would never be able to protect him. I heard the female tribute, but I forgot to volunteer. In the games Billy had a training score of (Insert training score), and odds of (Insert odds here) to win. Sadly, he didn't win, and placed (insert placing here), after (insert death here). I had no idea how to react, whether I should just stay quiet, or whether I should mourn him. Memories of us flashed in my mind, and reality possessed me. Billy was gone... and he wouldn't be coming back... I burst into tears, and went into mourning. I couldn't seem to stop, until my hand brushed against one of Billy's hats. The feeling made me warm - at least I still had part of him. Throughout last year, I felt a constant agonizing pain in my armpits. I thought not much of it, until I could bear it no longer. I waited anxiously as my doctor came with the diagnosis. It was breast cancer. Just like with Billy's death, I just sat there in silence, until reality dawned on me. I burst into waterfalls of tears, but they stopped when the doctors revealed that Panem had found a new cure. There was a setback though - the cure was far too expensive, even for my rich family to pay. I felt the ground beneath me swirl, and everything was blurry, until I blacked out. When I woke, I discovered that I had fainted. For once the pressure on real life got to me. Billy was dead, I had cancer, and the cure was too expensive. I fell under depression, and dyed my hair. My once chestnut hair was now black, with red streaks. I begun self-harming, and my skin turned pale. All because of some stupid peace treaty, and an equally dumb killing game. Then a light bulb flashed in my mind - I could enter the hunger games, and earn enough money to pay for the cure, and maybe even revive Billy! I could also avenge him. But if I lost, then I will have failed him. But my suffering would end, and I would join him. There was no other choice. And indeed, I am volunteering. I shall win, for Billy! If I succeed, then my life will be saved, and my sanity found. But if I die, I could join him. and I'm ok with that. At least I could watch over Billy again... Escaping the Arena: '''Lightstone123's 400th Annual Hunger Games' Kills: Trinity Mace (1), Courage Blitz (3), Ryan Marine (4), Luxray Meganium (14) Killed by: N/A Co-Escapees: Blade Spectrus (6), Kennedy Marks (6), Josef Wilder (8), Banette Tsukomogami (8), Aisha Hakeem (8), Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld (8), Azalea Finch (9), Annabelle Harret (11), Douglas Biles (13), Julian Veritas (13), Amaya Lovelace (14), Mahogany Vesta © Notes: Madeva was entered into these alongside Harvest Cropper. Billy was also voted in for these games. She got the highest score out of them all, with a 10 and odds of 6-1. At first, she only allied with Billy and Fawn Talons but then later on in the games they came across the anti-careers and eventually teamed up with them. On the first day, she realised that Billy had been separated from her during the countdown for the bloodbath. During her time there, she saved Fawn from Trinity by killing her, before the two ran out of the action. Not much was heard from them on Day 2, but on the third day they were reunited with Billy. On day 4, the trio were interrupted by the presence of Courage. Madeva engaged in a fight with him and came out on top. Not much happened on Day 5, but day 6 lead to Madeva, Billy and Fawn teaming with the legendary anti's, proven more legendary by two of the Spectri. This would prove to be a costly decision on Day 7, when the team were attacked by another large group. Billy was struck by lightning and Fawn was killed by Camiren. Madeva was found unscathed and crying over Billy's body by Ryan. In an act of madness and anger, she stabbed a knife into his stomach and made a monologue about how the games will have no victors. On the final day, she didn't show up much until a team consisting of Aisha, Azalea and Luxray appeared. Whilst they were all distracted with Elvis trying to escape from the cracks in the ground, Madeva managed to kill Luxray and nearly got away with bumping off Aisha. However she was distracted by the forcefield breaking down as "TWDE" dropped in to collect them. She was knocked out by a rock to the head, but they saved her nonetheless. The victor ended up being Caspian Mahoney. Trivia * Madeva was inspired from two songs - Real life from Drawn to life: The next chapter, and my last breath by Evanescence. The idea for cancer came from the later, and her sibling love for Billy is from the other song. * Additionally, she could be described as Heather and Billy as Mike from the drawn to life franchise. * Her brother Billy is also a tribute of mine. * She is probably a representation of how I'd feel if my little siblings passed away. * Her first name comes from the show splatalot, as one of the new defenders. * Her and Billy are my first tribute sibling pair to be introduced on this wiki, but 2nd overall. Amy and Wheeler Light are my first sibling pair that I created. * Originally, Billy and Madeva were not going to be siblings. * She will be remodeled in the future. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Escaped the Arena